Coming Out
by Anatolia
Summary: Äðàêî ïîïàë. Åìó íóæíî ðàññêàçàòü ðîäèòåëÿì î ñâîåé îðèåíòàöèè…


Íàçâàíèå: **Coming out.******

Àâòîð: Anatolia anna_limb@mail.ru

Ïåéðèíã: Ãàððè/Äðàêî

Ðåéòèíã: NC-17

Æàíð: humor/romance, AU.

Êðàòêîå ñîäåðæàíèå: Äðàêî ïîïàë. Åìó íóæíî ðàññêàçàòü ðîäèòåëÿì î ñâîåé îðèåíòàöèè…

Äèñêëåéìåð: Ãàððè è Äðàêî ïðèíàäëåæàò Ðîóëèíã. Õîòÿ, ëè÷íî ÿ áû îñòàâèëà åé òîëüêî Ïîòòåðà. :-)~

Ðàçìåùåíèå: ñ ðàçðåøåíèÿ àâòîðà.

            Ñåìüÿ Ìàëôîåâ çàâòðàêàëà.

            Ñóïðóãè ñèäåëè íàïðîòèâ äðóã-äðóãà. Íàðöèññà, ãëÿäÿ â ìèíèàòþðíîå çåðêàëüöå, íàíîñèëà íà ñêóëû óâëàæíÿþùèé êðåì. Çèìîé îíà èñïîëüçîâàëà æèðíûé – êîæà òàê ñîõíåò â ïîìåùåíèè… ×åðò, òþáèê óæå ïî÷òè çàêîí÷èëñÿ. Ñíîâà ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîñèòü äåíåã ó ýòîãî ñêóïåðäÿÿ. È êàê îí íå ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî â ñîðîê æåíùèíà äîëæíà îñîáåííî òùàòåëüíî ñëåäèòü çà ñîáîé! Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ó íåå åñòü ñêèäêà â ëîíäîíñêîì ñàëîíå Õåëåíû Ðóáèíøòåéí. Öåëûõ ïÿòü ïðîöåíòîâ. Ìàããëîâñêèå ìåòîäû ãîðàçäî ýôôåêòèâíåå, ÷òîáû òàì íå ãîâîðèëà ýòà Ïàðêèíñîí.

            Ëþöèóñ, ôëåãìàòè÷íî æóÿ áóòåðáðîä ñ öûïëåíêîì, ñìîòðåë êóäà-òî ïîâåðõ åå ãîëîâû. Ïðî ñåáÿ îí ïîâòîðÿë òó ìàíòðó, êîòîðîé åãî íàó÷èë Ñåâåðóñ. Òîëüêî ñëîâà «ñòóäåíòû» è «èìáåöèëû» îí çàìåíÿë ñîîòâåòñòâåííî íà «ìîÿ æåíà» è «áåçìîçãëàÿ êóðèöà». Ñî÷åòàíèå «êóðèöû» è öûïëåíêà, êîòîðîãî îí åë, ïðèíîñèëî åìó êàêîå-òî ïî÷òè ñàäèñòñêîå óäîâîëüñòâèå.

            Äðàêî ñèäåë íà òîðöå ñòîëà. Íåðâíî îáãðûçàÿ íîãîòü íà àðèñòîêðàòè÷íîì ìèçèíöå, îí èñïîäëîáüÿ íàáëþäàë çà ìàòåðüþ. Íó ñêîëüêî ðàç îòåö ãîâîðèë åé äåëàòü ýòî ó çåðêàëà! 

            Îäíàêî þíîøó áîëüøå áåñïîêîèëî äðóãîå. Ñåãîäíÿ åìó ïðåäñòîÿëî ñäåëàòü îòâåòñòâåííûé øàã, à èìåííî – ïîâåäàòü ðîäèòåëÿì î ñâîåé îðèåíòàöèè. Ïàðó äíåé íàçàä Ïîòòåð ïðèïåð åãî ê ñòåíêå è áóêâàëüíî âûíóäèë ïîîáåùàòü, ÷òî òîò ðàññêàæåò ìèñòåðó è ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé îá èõ îòíîøåíèÿõ. Ãåðîþ âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà óæå îñòî÷åðòåëî ïðÿòàòüñÿ îò íèõ ïî âñåì óãëàì. Îíè ñ Äðàêî áûëè ëþáîâíèêàìè óæå ãîä – ñ íà÷àëà ñåäüìîãî êóðñà, è, ïîõîæå, ýòî îáåùàëî ïåðåðàñòè â íå÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì áàíàëüíàÿ èíòðèæêà.

            Íî Ïîòòåð áûë óïðÿì, êàê îñåë. Åìó îáÿçàòåëüíî òðåáîâàëîñü áëàãîñëîâåíèå ðîäèòåëåé! Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, îí âåë åãî ïîä âåíåö. Ïðåäñòàâèâ ñåáÿ â ôàòå è áåëûõ òóôåëüêàõ (à ÷òî åùå íàäî ïîðÿäî÷íîé íåâåñòå?), Äðàêî ïîïåðõíóëñÿ è õèõèêíóë â êóëàê. Ãàððè áû ïîíðàâèëîñü.

            Ïîòòåð îáîæàë íàðÿæàòü åãî â æåíñêèå òðÿïêè. Ñïåðâà Äðàêî äóìàë, ÷òî òîò ïðîñòî ãðÿçíûé ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé èçâðàùåíåö (õì… çâó÷èò ñòðàííîâàòî). Íî âñêîðå åìó è ñàìîìó íà÷àëî íðàâèòüñÿ. Òåïåðü, êîãäà Ãàððè ñ òàèíñòâåííûì âèäîì äîñòàâàë èç-çà ïàçóõè î÷åðåäíîé õðóñòÿùèé ñâåðòîê, îí óæå îáëèçûâàë ãóáû â ïðåäâêóøåíèè. Ïîòòåð ãîâîðèë ñâîèì õðèïëîâàòûì ãîëîñîì, êîòîðûé ñâåë áû ñ óìà ëþáîãî: «Íàäåíü ýòî, äåòêà…» 

            È âîò óæå Äðàêî âûõîäèë èç âàííîé â î÷åðåäíîì áåçóìíî ýðîòè÷íîé ïîëóïðîçðà÷íîé áëóçêå è øåëêîâûõ ÷óëêàõ ñ ïîäâÿçêàìè. Ïîòòåð ñòàíîâèëñÿ ïåðåä íèì íà êîëåíè è æàäíî öåëîâàë íà÷àëî åãî áåäðà, è çîëîòèñòóþ äîðîæêó âîëîñ, ÷òî âèëàñü îò ïóïêà âíèç…

            Ïîãëàæèâàíèå ñêâîçü øåëê áûëî òàêèì âîçáóæäàþùèì, ÷òî ó Äðàêî ìîìåíòàëüíî âñòàâàëî. È, ïîñêîëüêó òðóñîâ íà íåì íå áûëî, êàðòèíà áûëà ïðîñòî ôååðè÷åñêàÿ. 

             - Ãà-àð-ðè-èèè… - âûäûõàë îí. Ãîëîâà çàïðîêèäûâàëàñü â ýêñòàçå…

            È òîãäà Ïîòòåð, ðàçäâèíóâ ñòðîéíûå íîãè áëîíäèíà, ëàñêàë åãî ñâîèì ÿçûêîì è ãóáàìè, äîâîäÿ äî òàêîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ, ÷òî îí ãîòîâ áûë îòêàçàòüñÿ îò òèòóëà è íàñëåäñòâà, ëèøü áû òîò äàë åìó êîí÷èòü…

             *äçèííü*

            Ëþöèóñ ïîñòàâèë ÷àøêó ñ êîôå íà áëþäöå è ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû. ×åðåç ÷àñ åãî æäóò â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå. Èíòåðåñíî, ýòà *** ïðèãîòîâèëà ñâåæóþ ðóáàøêó? Èëè åãî ñíîâà ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèìåíÿòü î÷èùàþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ? Ñêîëüêî äîðîãîé îäåæäû îí óæå òàê ïåðåïîðòèë…

            Ïåðåõâàòèâ åãî âçãëÿä, Äðàêî ïîíÿë: ñåé÷àñ èëè íèêîãäà. Îí äîëæåí èì ðàññêàçàòü.

             - Ìàìà… ïàïà… ÿ äîëæåí âàì ñîîáùèòü êîå-÷òî.

            Ëþöèóñ ñìîðùèëñÿ, êàê îò çóáíîé áîëè. _Íó êîíå÷íî. Îí ñíîâà ïðîñàäèë âñå ñâîè êàðìàííûå äåíüãè. Â åãî âîçðàñòå ÿ íå áûë òàêèì ìîòîì._

 - ×òî? – â îäèí ãîëîñ ñïðîñèëè îíè.

             - Ý-ý…  - îí ïðîñòî íå çíàë, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü. Ñêàçàòü èì, ÷òî îí ãåé? ×òî ó íåãî åñòü ëþáîâíèê? È ÷òî ýòîò ëþáîâíèê – Ïîòòåð? Çâó÷àëî ïðîñòî êîøìàðíî. Îòåö æå åãî ïðîêëÿíåò… êàê ìàããëû âûðàæàþòñÿ. Êîíå÷íî, ñëóõîâ ïðî ïîõîæäåíèÿ Ìàëôîÿ-ñòàðøåãî õîäèëî ìíîãî, íî ãäå ãàðàíòèÿ, ÷òî ýòî âñå íå ëþäñêèå âûäóìêè?

             - Äðàêî, íå òÿíè. Ìíå ñêîðî âûõîäèòü, - íåòåðïåëèâî ïðîãîâîðèë Ëþöèóñ.

             - Ñûíîê, íó äàâàé, ñêàæè íàì, â ÷åì äåëî? Ó òåáÿ íåïðèÿòíîñòè?

             - Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ÿ…

            *øìÿê*

            Æèðíûé äîìîâîé ýëüô øëåïíóëñÿ ïðÿìî ïîä íîãè Íàðöèññå. Îò óæàñà îíà çàâåðåùàëà, è âñå øïèëüêè ðàññûïàëèñü ïî êîâðó.

             - Õîçÿèí, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð ïðîñèò ðàçðåøåíèÿ âîéòè, - ïðîëåïåòàëî èñïóãàííîå ñóùåñòâî, âûïó÷èâ ñâîè ãëàçà-áëþäöà.

             - Äàâàé åãî ñþäà, - ìðà÷íî îòâåòèë Ëþöèóñ, äîæåâûâàÿ áóòåðáðîä. Îí òåðïåòü íå ìîã íåîæèäàííûõ ãîñòåé.

            Âíèçó êòî-òî çàãëóøèë äâèãàòåëü ìîòîöèêëà.

            Äâå ìèíóòû ñïóñòÿ â êîìíàòó âîøåë Ãàððè.        

            Ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ëáîì ê êîñÿêó, îí ìîë÷à ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñâåðêàëè íà çàãîðåëîì ëèöå.

            Äðàêî âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è ìåäëåííî ïîäîøåë ê Ãàððè… ïîëîæèë ðóêè åìó íà ïëå÷è…

            À çàòåì îí ñäåëàë ýòî. Éåññ!!! Ïîòòåð ñìà÷íî ïîöåëîâàë åãî âçàñîñ íà ãëàçàõ ó ðîäèòåëåé. 

            Îòîðâàâøèñü îò ñëàäêîãî áëîíäèíà, ãðèôôèíäîðåö (èëè êàêàÿ òåïåðü ðàçíèöà?) òîðæåñòâåííî îáúÿâèë:

             - Ìèñòåð è ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé. Ìû ñ Äðàêî ëþáèì äðóã-äðóãà è õîòèì áûòü âìåñòå. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ó Äðàêî íå õâàòèëî äóõó ñîîáùèòü âàì ýòî ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî, – þíîøà ïåðåâåë äûõàíèå. - Íî ÿ áîëüøå íå íàìåðåí èãðàòü â ïðÿòêè!

             - Íàðöèññà øëåïíóëàñü íà ñòóë è íåðâíî çàõèõèêàëà. Ëþöèóñ ïàðó ñåêóíä ìîë÷àë à ïîòîì õëîïíóë ñåáÿ ðóêîé ïî êîëåíó è ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ.

             - ×åðò ïîäåðè, Íàðöè! ×òî ÿ òåáå ãîâîðèë? Îí íàøåë ñåáå ïàðíÿ!

             - Ëþö… Ìåðëèí, îí áûë ïðàâ! Îí áûë ïðàâ!!!

            Âíåçàïíî îíè âñêî÷èëè èç-çà ñòîëà è, îáíÿâøèñü, çàêðóæèëèñü ïî êîìíàòå.

            Ãàððè è Äðàêî âçèðàëè íà íèõ ñî âñå âîçðàñòàþùèì óæàñîì. Äðàêî äóìàë, ÷òî îíè ïîìåøàëèñü îò ãîðÿ. Ãàððè ïðîñòî áûë â øîêå. Îí âñåãäà ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ýòè àðèñòîêðàòû òàêèå ñäåðæàííûå…

             - Ìàìà… - äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì íà÷àë Äðàêî. – Ìîæåò, âû îáúÿñíèòå, â ÷åì äåëî? È êòî áûë ïðàâ?

             - Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, Ëþö. Äàâàé ðàññêàæåì ìàëü÷èêàì, â ÷åì äåëî, - çàäûõàÿñü, ñ÷àñòëèâûì ãîëîñîì ïðîãîâîðèëà Íàðöèññà.

             - Äëÿ íà÷àëà äàâàéòå ñÿäåì, - ïðåäëîæèë ãëàâà ñåìüè. 

            Óñòðîèâøèñü íà äèâàíå (ðàçâðàòíûé Ïîòòåð òàêè óñàäèë åãî ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè), îíè ïðèãîòîâèëèñü ñëóøàòü.

             - Âèäèøü ëè, Äðàêî… Êîãäà ìû ñ òâîåé ìàìîé… ýýý… çà÷àëè òåáÿ, òî ìàãè÷åñêîå ñêàíèðîâàíèå ïëîäà ïîêàçàëî, ÷òî òû… äåâî÷êà.

            Ó Äðàêî îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü.

             - Íàñ… íó õîðîøî, _ìåíÿ ýòî êàòåãîðè÷åñêè íå óñòðàèâàëî. Ìû îáà õîòåëè íàñëåäíèêà. È òîãäà ìû ïðèíÿëè ðåøåíèå èçìåíèòü òâîé ïîë._

             -×òî?! – â ñâåòëûõ ãëàçàõ þíîøè îòðàçèëñÿ øîê. 

            Ãàððè ïðèæàë åãî ê ñåáå è óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîãëàäèë ïî ãîëîâå.

            Ýòî áûëî íåïðîñòî è ïîòðåáîâàëî îò òâîåé ìàìû ãðîìàäíîãî ìóæåñòâà. Íî ó íàñ ïîëó÷èëîñü. Îäíàêî ëå÷àùèé âðà÷ ïðåäóïðåäèë íàñ, ÷òî, êîãäà òû âñòóïèøü â ïîðó ïîëîâîãî ñîçðåâàíèÿ, òâîé íàñòîÿùèé ïîë îáÿçàòåëüíî äàñò î ñåáå çíàòü. Îí ãîâîðèë òàêèå âåùè… Ìû ñ ìàìîé ñíà÷àëà ðàññòðîèëèñü, íî ïîòîì ðåøèëè, ÷òî ýòî âñå æå ëó÷øå, ÷åì èìåòü äåâ÷îíêó…

            Íàðöèññà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî âèíîâàòûì âçãëÿäîì. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà ïîäåëàòü, æèâÿ ñ òàêèì òèðàíîì?

             - Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé… - îñòîðîæíî íà÷àë Ãàððè. – À ÷òî èìåííî ãîâîðèë òîò äîêòîð?

             - Îí ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ó Äðàêî ìîæåò ïðîñíóòüñÿ âëå÷åíèå ê ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîìó ïîëó… íó, òî åñòü, ê ìàëü÷èêàì, ìóæ÷èíàì. ×òî îí ìîæåò íà÷àòü íîñèòü æåíñêóþ îäåæäó èëè êðàñèòü ðåñíèöû. È ìû íå äîëæíû ñåðäèòüñÿ íà íåãî çà ýòî…

            Ïîêðàñíåâ, áëîíäèí çàðûëñÿ ëèöîì â Ïîòòåðîâñêóþ êóðòêó. Ìå-åðëèí… À îí-òî äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî Ãàððè – èçâðàùåíåö…

             - Êîãäà òû íà÷àë âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ äî÷êîé Ïàðêèíñîíîâ, ìû çàáåñïîêîèëèñü. Âåäü, ïî èäåå, òåáÿ íå äîëæíî áûëî òÿíóòü ê äåâóøêàì. Íî, ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Ïàíñè ïîíÿëà âñå ñàìà è äàëà òåáå øàíñ ñäåëàòü _ïðàâèëüíûé_ âûáîð.

            Ïîòòåð ïðîñèÿë.

             - Äà, êñòàòè, ÿ êàê ðàç õîòåë ïîïðîñèòü ó âàñ ðîäèòåëüñêîãî áëàãîñëîâåíèÿ. ß ëþáëþ âàøåãî ñûíà è õî÷ó ïðîâåñòè ñ íèì…

             - Íå çàðåêàéñÿ, ìèëûé, - ïîäìèãíóëà åìó Íàðöèññà. – Òû åùå íå çíàåøü, êàêèì ïðîòèâíûì îí ìîæåò áûòü...

             - Ìàìà!

             - Íàðöè!

            Ïàðà îäèíàêîâûõ ñåðî-ãîëóáûõ ãëàç óñòàâèëàñü íà õîçÿéêó äîìà ñ íåïîääåëüíûì âîçìóùåíèåì.

             - Ìîë÷ó, ìîë÷ó, - ïîäíÿëà îíà ðóêè.

             - Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé… à êàê âû õîòåëè _åå_ íàçâàòü? – âêîíåö îáíàãëåë Ïîòòåð.

             - Íó, ìû äóìàëè…

             - ÌÀÌÀ, ÌÎË×È! – çàâîïèë Äðàêî, - ÍÅ ÑÌÅÉ ÅÌÓ ÃÎÂÎÐÈÒÜ!!!

             - À ÷òî òàêîãî…

             - Äàé-êà ÿ äîãàäàþñü, - ìå÷òàòåëüíî ïðîãîâîðèë Ïîòòåð… òåáå áû ïîøëî èìÿ òâîåé ìàòåðè. Òû æå ïîëäíÿ ïåðåä çåðêàëîì ïðîâîäèøü.

             Íàðöèññà âçäðîãíóëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìóæà.

              - Ëàäíî, - ïîäâåë ÷åðòó Ëþöèóñ. Òåïåðü âû âñå çíàåòå. Ïîòòåð, ìû îäîáðÿåì òâîþ êàíäèäàòóðó. Ìîæåòå íàâåùàòü íàñ ïî ïðàçäíèêàì.

            Âñå ÷åòâåðî âñòàëè.

             - Äåòêà, ìû óõîäèì, - çàÿâèë Ïîòòåð. Ñîáèðàé âåùè, òû ïåðååçæàåøü êî ìíå.

             - Íî Ãàððè…

             - Äàâàé, Äðàêî, áóäü õîðîøåé äåâî÷êîé, - ýòà ñêîòèíà íàãëî óõìûëÿëàñü.

             - Äà ïîøåë òû! – Ìàëôîé òîëêíóë åãî â ãðóäü.

            Ãàððè íå óäåðæàë ðàâíîâåñèÿ è óïàë íà äèâàí, óâëåêàÿ áëîíäèíà çà ñîáîé…

             - Òàê… ÿ âèæó, âàì òóò õîðîøî… à ìíå ïîðà íà ðàáîòó, - ïðîãîâîðèë Ëþöèóñ, îòâîäÿ ãëàçà.

            - ß ïðîâîæó òåáÿ, äîðîãîé, - ïîñïåøíî ñêàçàëà Íàðöèññà è áóêâàëüíî ïèíêàìè âûòîëêàëà åãî çà äâåðü.

            *êëàö*

            Îíè îñòàëèñü îäíè.

            Âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü âñåîáùèì çàìåøàòåëüñòâîì, Ïîòòåð ïåðåâåðíóë Äðàêî íà ñïèíó è, îñåäëàâ åãî áåäðà, çàíÿë ñâîþ çàêîííóþ ïîçèöèþ – ñâåðõó.

             - Êîòåíîê, - ïðîøåïòàë îí, ëàñêàÿ ìî÷êó åãî óõà ñâîèì äûõàíèåì, - ïîåõàëè ñî ìíîé, à… ñîãëàñåí?

             - Ïîòòåð… î-îî… ÿ ñîãëà-àñåí… Ãîñïîäè, íó ÷òî òû òâîðèøü… ìû ÷òî, áóäåì æèòü âòðîåì – òû, ÿ è Ëþïèí?

             - Äà ëàäíî òåáå. Ðåìóñ òàì ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå æèâåò. – Ãàððè, ìóðëû÷à, òåðñÿ ùåêîé î åãî ãðóäü.

             - À ãäå æå îí æèâåò?

             - Íó Äðàêî… - ïðîòÿíóë þíîøà, - òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî òû íå â êóðñå, ñ êåì ñïèò òâîé êðåñòíûé!

             - Êðåñòíûé? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ áëîíäèí, - î, ñ êåì îí òîëüêî íå ñïèò…

            Ãàððè êðåïêî ñæàë åãî ïîäáîðîäîê.

             - Õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, òâîé ãàäêèé Ñíýéï èçìåíÿåò ìîåìó Ðåìóñó? Âîò åñëè áû òû ìíå èçìåíèë…

             - Àãà, òåáå èçìåíèøü! Íî, ïî ëþáîìó, ÿ íå æåëàþ ñëóøàòü, ÷òî áû òû ñî ìíîé ñäåëàë. ß æå ïîòîì íî÷üþ íå çàñíó. Òàê ÷òî, ñäåëàé ìèëîñòü, îñòàâü ñâîè ôàíòàçèè ïðè ñåáå.

             - Ìîè ôàíòàçèè? Ì-ììì… Äðàêî, òû áóäèøü âî ìíå çâåðÿ…

             - Î Ìåðëèí, òîëüêî íå ýòî…

            Íàðöèññà ñòîÿëà çà äâåðüþ, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê çâóêàì, äîíîñèâøèìñÿ îòòóäà, è êîìêàëà â ðóêàõ ïëàòî÷åê. Ãëàçà ó íåå áûëè íà ìîêðîì ìåñòå.

            ~THE END~   


End file.
